


he can't see the smile i'm faking

by CuboneGirl13



Series: ephemeral [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jack is kind of a fuckboy, Katherine is sick of it, POV Third Person, Sarah Is The Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack is late (again), Katherine is sick of it and questioning their relationship, and Sarah is incredibly helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he can't see the smile i'm faking

“ _ Hey, this is- dude, shut up- this is Jack, can’t get to the phone or maybe I just don’t wanna talk to you- seriously, Crutch, please stop talking- I don’t know, just leav-” _

 

Katherine slams her phone down at the very,  _ very _ familiar voicemail message. Her damn boyfriend won’t pick up his damn phone when he’s half a damn hour late for their damn date that’s been planned for a damn week and maybe if this is the first time, she could excuse it. Maybe even if this was the first time this  _ week. _ But no, this is the second time this week he’s missed or been late for a date just this week and she’s getting real damn tired of it.

 

Just as the waiter comes back with a look of pity, Jack rushes in with a flurry of apologies.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I-”

 

“Let me guess, you were doing something with Crutchie and lost track of time.”

 

“I- n- yeah. Yeah, sorry, he fell asleep on me and I just couldn’t disturb him, y’know how it is.”

 

She gives him an exasperated look, replying, “No. No, I don't know what it's like to leave my girlfriend waiting for half a fucking hour just because someone's sleeping on me, you ass.”

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ , Kath, really.”

 

“Just sit and order, dammit, the poor waiter’s been standing there this whole time.”

 

Jack just stands and stares for a moment, seemingly confused at her anger, but does as he’s told.

 

“I’m re-”

 

“You’re sorry. I got it the first time. I’m sorry I snapped, babe, but let’s just move on, okay? And stop picking your nails, please, it’s disgusting.”

 

He turns a little red at the last request, stilling his hands. They sit in silence for a moment, neither quite sure how to break the ice. Jack shifts awkwardly in his seat as the waiter returns with their drinks.

 

“So, uh, Kath, how was your day? Uh, other than, uh, this.”

 

Her face brightens. Finally, he’s actually acting like he  _ cares _ about  _ her  _ and not just  _ Crutchie. _ “It was pretty good, I know I aced that pre-cal test! And we  _ finally _ finished laying out the superlatives pages for the yearbook, that was fucking ridiculous.”

 

“Oh, you felt good about that test? Crutchie thought he failed it, I mean, he's way too smart for that, y’know, but still, he's really worried, and-”

 

“Jack, I’m sorry, but I dunno, can we  _ not _ talk about Charlie for once? You talk about him all the time and I know he’s your best friend, but seriously, we’re on a fucking  _ date _ , he’s not the boy I want to be thinking about right now.”

 

“I- yeah. Yeah, sorry, I didn’t even think about that…”

 

Once again, an uncomfortable silence settles over the pair, neither even attempting to alleviate it. Katherine wishes she had just left the restaurant once she realized he was going to be late, or called Sarah to come eat with her, anything but wait for him to show. They’ve been dating for almost half a year and she’s pretty sure he’s been late for dates or just plain missing more times than not, usually because ‘Crutchie did this’ or ‘Charlie did that.’ Crutchie’s sick! Crutchie needed a ride! Crutchie fell the fuck asleep on him! And she’s so damn sick of the Charlie-related excuses, of her boyfriend being more focused on  _ him _ than on her.

 

The silence is temporarily broken by Katherine’s phone.

 

“Sorry, babe, would you mind if I checked that?”

 

“Sure, it's not like we're actually  _ talking _ right now.”

 

She glares at him for a moment before unlocking her phone.

 

**[Sarah ♥]: jack shown up yet?**

**[Kathy]: Finally, thank GOD. All he's talking about is Crutchie and it's kind of making me wish he never did.**

**[Sarah ♥]: i’m sorry, love.**

**[Sarah ♥]: want me to get you out of it?**

**[Kathy]: No, I can't do that to him. Thank you, though.**

 

“Sorry, just Sarah, she wanted to make sure you got here alright. Considering you're here in one piece, I'm assuming you didn't get in a wreck or anything.”

 

She giggles a little when he sticks his tongue out in response, glad to have dispelled some of the tension.

 

As their food arrives, Jack's phone goes off. Oh God, please don't be-

 

“Hey Crutchie, dude, I- okay, yeah, I'll do that, but- dude. Dude, I'm with Kath, I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you, man.”

 

Turning back to her, Jack apologizes for the call. “I told him not to bother us, I don’t-”

 

“It's fine, sweetheart, don't worry about it. So, how was  _ your _ day? You never said.”

 

Jack’s face brightens as he begins babbling about his art class and his English essay and about what ridiculous thing Romeo said in first period and oh my God, did Mr. Wiesel do that in her class too? She loves moments like these, when he finally stops picking and shifting and just  _ talks _ .

 

“...it’s just fucking stupid, y’know? Kath? Are you even listening?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. You should be getting home soon, don’t you have homework?”

 

His face falls at the reminder. “Dammit, yeah, I do. Would you mind taking me home? Truck’s getting worked on, I got dropped off,” Jack states, before adding “...or, y’know, I could just go home with you?” with a raised eyebrow.

 

She gives him a stern look. “You know the answer to that, idiot.”

 

“Ehh, worth a try.”

 

Katherine gets up, digging her keys out of her purse. “Come on, babe, let’s get out of here, we  _ both _ have shit to do.”

 

Jack follows her out to the car, rather reluctantly. “I really don’t wanna go home, man, I don’t wanna have to do things.”

 

“Hey, just finish quick and go to bed, okay? I can tell you haven’t been getting much sleep lately.”

 

“Alright,  _ mom _ ,” he responds, sticking his tongue out at her, and she sticks hers out right back.

 

They ride to his house in not entirely comfortable silence, neither quite sure how to fill it. The couple arrive at Jack’s house fairly quickly.

 

He turns to kiss her as he climbs out the passenger seat before pausing.

 

“Would you mind getting me in the morning? Charlie’s gonna be late to school and I’m not getting the truck back until next week.”

 

“Of course, see you then?”   
  


He kisses her before replying, “see you in the morning, night, babe.”

 

Katherine watches him go in the house before pulling her phone out.

 

**[Kathy]: I need to talk to you. Be there in ten?**

**[Sarah ♥]: sure, what about?**

**[Kathy]: I’ll tell you when I get there.**

**[Sarah ♥]: ...alright?????**

* * *

 

“Alright, let me get this straight. He was late because he didn't want to wake up Charlie?  _ Seriously? _ ”

 

“ _ Seriously! _ ” Katherine gestures wildly with her spoon, slinging ice cream across the room in the process.

 

Sarah gives her a disapproving look as she puts the utensil down with a sheepish look.

 

“Seriously though, that's pretty crappy of him, especially since he missed Monday because of Charlie. Why are you even still with him?”

 

“I'm honestly not sure,” Katherine sighs. “He seems to care a hell of a lot more about Crutchie than about me and I'm getting really tired of it.”

 

The other girl looks at her pensively for a moment. “So, do you feel happy being with him? Or does it feel more like a chore or something?”

 

“I- I'm not sure. More like a chore, I guess.”

 

“Then  _ I’m _ sure that dating him isn’t the best for you or for him.”

 

Katherine stares down at her bowl before replying, “...Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

“When  _ aren’t  _ I?” Sarah asks with a smirk, only to receive a glare in response. “It’s getting late, shouldn’t you be heading home?”

 

“I don’t wanna, and besides, I won’t get home before curfew, I’d be in  _ so _ much trouble.” Katherine gives her a pitiful look, knowing that Sarah can never resist when she begs like that.

 

“ _ Fine _ , just tell your mom, I don’t want to get in trouble again.”

 

“Thank you!” Katherine kisses her cheek before running towards the bathroom, grabbing her phone on the way. “Toothbrush is where I left it, right?”

 

“Yeah, still is, and your pajamas ar-”

  
  
“In the linen closet! Thank you!”

 

She feels a little bad, asking to stay over unexpectedly, but she’s not sure she can go home right now and face her parents, certain they would ask questions and she really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to think about Jack and that  _ date _ again. Oh well, she’ll deal with it, and them, in the morning.

* * *

Other than getting a call from Jack saying he no longer needs a ride to school, Katherine doesn’t check her phone until right before first period, knowing she’ll be greeted by at least one missed call and several texts from her mother and most likely a text from Jack, and honestly, she still doesn’t want to deal with either of them. Thinking back on her and Sarah’s conversation from the night before, she knows that she should really talk to Jack. Her mind made up, she unlocks her phone and opens messaging.

  
**[Kath ♥♥♥]: We need to talk.**


End file.
